DG's malice
by DG a.k.a Demon Gurl
Summary: DG is trying to show Heero that Duo likes him in the most perverse way possible. Warning! contains yaoi!
1. Day 0107

Duo X Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime. I truly wish I did because I'd have fun with character pairings.

Summary: DG is trying to show Heero that Duo likes him in the most perverse way possible. Contains Yaoi!

To my friends who have been threatening for me to put this up I give you this is my first story.

**Warning!** This contains some things not suitable for children so I suggest you don't flame me get a different hobby because I'm not gonna deal with it.

''actions

: spoken

Duo X Heero Part 1

**Duo:** Hi! Duo Maxwell here and ready to get it on with Heero!

**Heero:** …

**Duo:** Ah! Heero don't be shy! You know as well as I do you like it. 'slings his arm over Heero's shoulders'

**Heero:** ...

**DG:** Friendly thing aren't you Duo?

**Duo:** Friendly? Hum… Don't know. What do you think Heero? 'Duo's hands begin roaming over Heero's body'

**Heero:** Perhaps not so friendly… 'Duo unzips Heero's pants and shoves his hands down his boxers'

**DG:** I think I should leave…

'Heero slowly begins to moan'

**DG:** UH-OH

**Duo:** Do you think I'm friendly now?

**DG:** Duo you are pure evil! 'CLICK' I'm taking this photo and posting it!

to be continued...

This is my first story so criticism accepted.


	2. Day 0207

Duo X Heero

Finally decided to finish this but it will take a couple of chapters all short and sweet! Sorry friends that I lost originals and will have to remake every chapter I had. Darn it!

A/N: I don't own it because if I did duo would never let go of heero! And relena wouldn't exsist!

Day 02/07

You know how all vacations end sadly like "OH! I have to go back to life and work! So here is for everyone who will never get to see Duo in Heero's pants! Unfortuatly I cannot draw to save my life and don't have a picture of Heero getting turned on by Duo! (Heero FOUND ME and broke my camera! TOO bad He didn't know about my hidden camera! HEHE!)

PIC: (I will describe it to you) Heero Yuy is dress in his usual skin tight dark black capris and forest green tank top. Duo looks good in his priest suit with his long hair upbraided flowing around Heero. Heero is sitting in his chair looking annoyed but blushing as Duo is leaning over the chair whispering in Heero's ear with a hand under his top from the bottom and his other hand playing with Heero's thigh! Heero has one hand on the computer and the other on Duo's long hair. Duo is kissing Heero in this picture! #nosebleed down on the floor in fan girl happiness!#

HEERO:…

DUO: … Well at least she explained the picture Heero… Now we just have to track her IP address and disable it? Ne? Heero? Ne?

HEERO:… Already did than she's using a private dynamic address so couldn't track her. #Heero is angry#

DUO: #trying to calm Heero down# We could track through the WIFI? NE! Lets go you know where she is right Heero?

HEERO: NO… She using a public internet and cannot be traced unless we are at the site to take out. #in the process of saying this Heero is up with gun in hand and out the door before Duo can do anything#

DUO: ! HEERO we cannot kill her! HEERO! #Duo runs after Heero with a look of panic#

HEERO: #Already almost out of the base as Duo jumps in the Jeep# … Duo, I will kill you!

DUO:! Heero we cannot kill her! If she can find us that easily then how come the others haven't found us? NE!

HEERO: …

DUO: She could help us! We could find everyone! I know you have looked bu-

HEERO: #Pulls gun out and aims and Duo# I WILL KILL YOU!

DUO: #Slips his arms around Heero trying to restrain him# Calm down!

HEERO: #struggling to get Duo off him with a death grip!#Duo is effectively kicked and knocked aside#

#A loud click is heard throughout the base# DG is running away as fast as her legs can carry her! She also throws a smoke bomb to hide!#

HEERO: #searching around but to no avail#

#NINJA DG is GONE#

#Heero is not happy but Duo is back up and proceeds to fight Heero.#

#DG is at home writing down everything and smiling. Pic to be posted later!#

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
